A negative differential resistance (NDR) device has a two-terminal configuration or a three-terminal configuration. As to the two-terminal configuration, it is difficult to tune the NDR device to allow the NDR device to operate in an extended working range. On the other hand, as to the three-terminal configuration, contemporary NDR devices are CMOS incompatible or can operate only in a single NDR mode.